1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable gate for a floor entrance.
2. Prior Art
Previously, an entranceway to a raised or ground level floor such as a large storage rack pallet or raised walkway was blocked off with chains or a removable railing system. Gates which swing horizontally would be inconvenient for closing an entrance to a floor since a swing area would have to be provided which would result in wasted space.